


Hit

by miscnine



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flash Fiction, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/miscnine
Summary: The pictures are not mine and I compiled asheet with the links to the owners.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Rare Pair Gift Exchange





	Hit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



Raphael tried to ignore the person on the next table sitting on the chair right beside him, but their _mildly concerningly large_ Pokemon phone chain kept hitting the plastic table and they were clearly unaware of it due to the headphones over their ears. They were half-draped over the table with their cheek on their bag and appeared to be playing a game. Either that or they were texting someone really quickly and liked to bob their head to the rhythm of the keyboard.

He contemplated switching to another table until he turned back to the notebooks he splayed over the entirety of the four-person table and grimaced at the amount of things he would have to pick up and reposition to be able to work efficiently.

Silently defiant, he clicked 'resume' on his time management app, ready to get lost in annotating the assigned readings. As soon as the app gave the telltale ping, his neighbor also grunted in pain. With pursed lips, he looked over at the person now sitting upright and furiously tapping their phone screen. The coffee they evidently bought from the cafeteria judging by the cup it was in—that Raphael just now noticed because it—was dangerously close to tipping over and spilling to the floor and both their shoes.

Raphael waited a while for the person to notice before deciding to reach over and push it to the middle himself. He was startled when his neighbor sent a glance then suddenly shrugged their headphones off and unplugged it while lowering the volume. He felt like that was a sign for him to wait, though he wondered what he was even waiting for. He watched as they softly cheered themself for getting past a faster melody only to gasp as they failed to press a tile.

"That always happens! I swear, they add shit that aren't even actual parts of the song! And don't even get me started on the fact that there's no pause button for this game." The person twisted on their seat to properly face Raphael. "Thanks, by the way."

"For saving your subpar coffee? Not a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures are not mine and I compiled a [sheet with the links to the owners](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1VaAF2CmuFyIQrXdaq9KayLhaM3ILDGPG_1YoaVrIbfQ/edit?usp=sharing).


End file.
